


December 16

by stark_stantony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iron Family, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_stantony/pseuds/stark_stantony
Summary: It's the 30th anniversary of the death of Howard and Maria Stark, and Tony is overwhelmed with the pain of losing them all those years ago.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Howard Stark (mentioned), Tony Stark & Maria Stark (mentioned), Tony Stark and Edwin Jarvis (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	December 16

Probably the worst thing about December 16th was how cranky Tony was when he woke up. Every single year since his parents died he would always wake up grumpy. It didn’t matter if he had had a wonderful day the day before, or if he had a full night’s sleep, or if he had had a nice night with Pepper, he always ALWAYS woke up in the worst mood.

Today was no different. Tony woke up at around 9 in the morning, which means that Pepper had let him sleep in. He got up and had what is probably the world’s fastest shower. He couldn’t be in there long, he could not be left alone to his thoughts, not today. 

But even with how fast his shower was, it wasn’t fast enough as he fell into the memory of when he was told that he would never see his parents again.

He had been only 21 when it happened, he had come home from Malibu for Christmas. He had moved to California as soon as he had turned 18, trying to get as far away from his father as possible. It hurt leaving his mother, Jarvis and Ana, but he just couldn’t live with his father anymore, it was hurting him too much mentally and emotionally. But he did come home twice every year, for Christmas and Mother’s Day.

Tony had come back a little earlier than usual that year as his father had asked him to watch the house while he and his mother went away for a few days. Tony had only agreed because his father was not going to be there, and it meant that he could spend some time with Ana and Jarvis.

It was the early morning of the day after Tony’s parents had left for their trip. Tony had been sitting in the living room eating his breakfast when the phone rang. He had let it ring for a while, hoping that Jarvis would come and get it, but he didn’t. So after a while of waiting, Tony finally decided to pick up the phone. He had been confused when the person on the other side had said that he was a police officer, and he had been even more confused when they had told him that his parents had died in a car crash. Tony had laughed, thinking that somebody was pulling a prank on him. He had hung up right after that and went back to eating his breakfast. 

A few minutes had past before Jarvis had walked into the room. His face had been wet, his eyes were red and puffy. Tony had looked up at him and he had realised that the call had obviously not been a prank. Jarvis had sat down next to the much younger man and had taken him in his arms. But Tony did not cry. He didn’t cry for the next couple of weeks. The tears didn’t come until Christmas morning. While families all over the world were celebrating the holiday and being with each other, Tony had sat on his bed in his bedroom in the massive mansion completely alone. The tears came then, and the tears came now.

Tony had slumped against the wall in the shower, face in his hands, a few tears staining his cheeks. His heart ached as he wished to be in the arms of his mother again. It had been 30 years now. 30 years since he saw his parents, 30 years since he hugged his mother, 30 years since she gently kissed his cheek, 30 years since he heard her voice. He had now been alive without his parents 9 years longer than he had with his parents. Sometimes he had no idea how on earth he survived this long without them, but he has, and he will keep going. Tony let out a shaky breath before standing up and washing his hair out.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, Tony went downstairs. It was a Thursday, so Pepper would be at SI and Morgan would be at Pepper’s parents’ house. That made Tony relax as he walked into the kitchen. This would be the first time since Morgan was born that she’d actually have some idea of what was going on and Tony wanted to avoid her at all costs. She was only 2 years old and was somehow the most empathetic and sympathetic person he knew, and he just couldn’t take sympathy, not now, not ever. 

A plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee sat on the kitchen counter with a note on top of it.

_ Please eat today my love.  _

_ I know it’s hard, but please try. _

_ I love you. _

_ Pepper _

__

Tony sighed as he set the note down. He picked up the plate and went to the garage. He doubted he was gonna eat it, but he was gonna try, for Pepper. He set the plate down on his worktable and started working on something. He didn’t really know what he was making, he just needed to distract his mind and tinkering was his way of doing just that.

A few hours went by and he was buried in his work, Tony still had no idea what he was making, but it was distracting him and that’s what counts. He had managed to eat half of his food, not much, but Pepper would be happy with just that.

The door opened but Tony didn’t look to see who it was. Pepper and Morgan were both home now as it was past noon. An arm wrapped around his chest and another around his forehead. He stopped what he was doing and leaned back into his wife’s warm embrace.

“You okay?” Pepper asked gently.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, he then shook his head no. Pepper sighed and put her head upon Tony’s. She let her arm that was around Tony’s head fall to his chest. She kissed the top of his head and then ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled away. 

“I just,” Tony sighed, “I just wanna be alone.”

He looked up at his wife, she tried to hide her look of sympathy, but she didn’t do very well. Pepper sighed and looked at the ground.

“Okay. I’m gonna make some lunch for me and Morgan,” Pepper said as she picked up Tony’s breakfast plate. “Would you like me to bring some to you as well?”

Tony went back to working and nodded his head. He heard the door close and he closed his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

* * *

A couple more hours passed and Tony still hadn’t come out of the garage. Pepper had come in with his lunch, but went right back out again.

He was taking apart what he had made for the 8th time when the door opened and closed again. Tony didn’t look up, just kept looking at his hands. Suddenly small hands were placed on his leg and a small body scrambled up into his lap and slammed into his chest.

“Ah, hi,” Tony said, placing a hand on his daughter’s back.

Morgan looked up at her father and smiled.

“Hi Dada!” She said happily. “I miss you today.”

Tony smiled, “I missed you too  _ mia piccola principessa _ .”

He raspberried Morgan’s cheek and she giggled. She put her feet on Tony’s legs so that her face was in front of her father’s. Tony placed his hands under her bottom so she wouldn’t fall. Morgan put her hands either side of Tony’s face and smiled. Tony smiled back, because honestly, who couldn’t smile at that beautiful face.

“Dada sad,” Morgan stated.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed.

Morgan took her hands off of her father’s face and held them to her chest, “Why?”

Tony bent Morgan’s legs so she was in a sitting position and placed her on his worktable. He thought about whether he should tell her why or just make something up. He decided on the latter, but not exactly lie to her.

“Daddy’s just having a rough day, I’ll be alright,” he said softly.

Tony took Morgan’s head in his hands and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I promise,” Tony said softly as he lay his head against his daughter’s.

Morgan’s hands suddenly draped over Tony’s shoulders after a while and he realised that she had fallen asleep. He stood up and walked over to the couch that sat nearby. Tony held his sleeping daughter close to his chest once he’d sat down. As much as he loved her and her cuddles, he was now not doing anything and was no longer distracted from his thoughts. He tried to just think about the little girl in his arms and how much he loved her. Thankfully Pepper came into the garage looking for Morgan before his thoughts could wander too much.

“Oh there she is!” Pepper said relieved. “She was colouring one minute and the next she was gone! And it’s almost naptime, so I kinda freaked out.”

“You know she can’t get out of the house or anything, she would’ve been okay no matter where she was,” Tony replied.

“Yeah I know,” Pepper said as she sat down next to her husband. “But I was still worried. She could’ve pulled something down on top of her or something horrible.”

She looked up at Tony and he looked back at her.

“You doing better?” She asked.

“Not really, but she came in, so, yeah. I just don’t want her to know a world that’s any worse than not having dessert after dinner, ya know?”

“You mean the real world?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“Tony, we’re gonna have to introduce her to the real world eventually.”

“I know. Just not now,” Tony sighed and looked down.

Pepper sighed and moved some hair out of Morgan’s face behind her ear. 

“Why don’t we go see them?” Pepper asked suddenly.

“Who?” Tony said confused.

“Your parents,” she replied.

“I don’t think someone’s told you this, but my parents are dead.”

“I know that. I meant at the cemetery.”

Tony looked up at her. She had that look in her eyes that meant she had an idea. Tony knew he couldn’t talk her out of it, but he still tried.

“No,” Tony said looking back down.

“Why not?” Pepper asked.

“Because,” Tony sighed, “because I’ve never gone before.”

“You’ve never been to see your parents after they died?” 

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Pepper sighed and stood up.

“It’s decided then. Come on!”

“But,” Tony tried to argue.

“No buts. Get your butt into the car,” Pepper insisted.

With that Pepper walked out of the room.

* * *

They drove up to the cemetery and Pepper got out of the car. She walked around the other side to get Morgan out. Tony sat in the car staring straight ahead, not wanting to get out, not wanting to acknowledge where he was. His door suddenly opened and he looked down at the two bouquets of flowers in his hands, Pepper had insisted on them as they drove here. Pepper crouched down next to him and placed her hand on top of his and he sighed deeply. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. 

A light blanket of snow covered the cemetery and a gentle breeze blew through the air. Tony looked down at his daughter, who was standing at his feet. She was wrapped up in the warmest clothes she had and she still looked cold, but she had a huge smile on her face. Tony bent down and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. Morgan lay her head on her father’s shoulder and popped her thumb into her mouth.

“You ready?” Pepper asked.

“Not really, but I don’t really have a choice now do I?” Tony replied.

“I think it may help Tony, you never know until you try,” Pepper said gently.

Tony sighed and looked down again. Then back up at his wife, who gave him a soft smile.

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Pepper took the bouquets from him and slipped her hand into his. They walked through the many gravestones until they spotted the ones they were looking for. They both sat next to each other, both having a layer of snow sitting upon them. Pepper crouched down and wiped the snow off of them and placed the two bouquets on top on them. She looked up at Tony who was looking at his shoes. She stood up and took Morgan into her own arms.

“Come on honey,” Pepper said, placing a hand on Tony’s back. “I’m gonna take Morgan over there, okay? You do what you need to do, and say what you need to say, okay?”

Tony looked up as Pepper walked over to the group of trees just outside of the cemetery. He sighed deeply before sitting down in front of the two gravestones. He looked up at where Pepper was sitting, watching Morgan throw snow up into the air and giggling. Tony smiled at his daughter and then looked back at the headstones. He was so glad that she didn’t really know what was going on. He hoped that she never had to feel this pain that he felt.

“Hey Mamma,” he said softly.

He smiled painfully and looked at his hands.

“My wife thinks that talking to you may help with the pain. I think that’s a load of bullcrap, but it’s Pepper, and she’s usually right.”

Tony sighed shakily and looked at Morgan again. She saw him watching her and waved.

“Hello Dada!” She shouted.

He smiled and waved back. She giggled and threw more snow into the air. Tony looked back at his hands and ran a hand through his hair.

“I miss you,” He finally said. “A lot. Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re gone, even now.” 

Tony looked back at Pepper and Morgan and then at his mother’s gravestone.

“I wish you could’ve met them. You would’ve loved them, especially Morgan. She’s only little, but man does she have a lot of energy, and a lot of love. Man, I didn’t know such a tiny thing could love so much, I didn’t know that I could love so much.” 

Tears came falling down Tony’s cheeks and he took a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry that I never came to visit you before. I guess I thought that if I came here, I’d be accepting that you were really gone, and even after all this time, I still don’t really wanna accept it. I mean, I know that you’re dead and everything, but I just wish that you weren’t. I wish that Morgan got to have two grandmothers instead of just one.”

He let out a sob and then quickly covered his mouth. 

“I just really, really wish you could’ve met them. Just once. They are so important to me, and so are you, I just-” 

Tony was crying now. He put his face into his hands and just cried. Cried for his parents for the first time in 30 years. He put his love and how much he missed them into his tears and just cried.

A small body suddenly wrapped themselves around him.

“Dada,” Morgan said gently. “Don’t cry Dada. It’s okay.”

She petted his hair until he looked up at her. He could barely see her through his tear filled eyes, but he could see her beautiful smile on her gorgeous face. He wrapped his hands around her and lifted her into his arms. Morgan wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and rubbed his back gently. 

Pepper came over and sat next to her husband, taking him into her arms.

The three of them sat like that for a while and Tony stopped crying. Not because he felt better, but because he realised that despite that fact that he’d lost some people that meant a lot to him, he had also gained some people that meant even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
